Book I
In the beginning there was nothing. Nothing but the ruins that were left by the vast war known as the big bang. The God’s that had remained victorious decided to build a new universe to revert the misfortune that the latter one held. Each section of the universe was to have it’s own God’s and anything created in it, would only believe in the God which it created. Long ago, a Goddess named, Pallas Athena, daughter of Titus and Olphilia, was awarded her corner. She named this place, the Tellawowian Galaxy in honor of her brother Tellawow, who died at the hands of Golshelem. Pallas Athena worked hard on her project and in the center she created light in the form of suns. Their names are Tellawow, Athena, Ur, Gaboo, and Garoo. Gaboo and Garoo are twin suns which formed during a freak accident with an ancient star called Callot, collided with Ur. Ur broke off a little bit but Callot split and two and formed Gaboo and Garoo. At its center, she created a planet in the name of her friend who also died at the hands of Golshelem. His name was Gaban and so she called the planet Gaban in his honor. She then built the underworld. Here she created Hades to control the underworld. This was no easy task and took nearly 1,000,000,000 years to build. But she felt nothing had been created yet. So with her breast she squeezed out her own milk and when her breast milk touched the ground, life began. From her milk water fell to the parched ground creating a massive lake. From this lake, came a roaring thunder and a river was created. This river snaked through all the land and emptied out to create a massive ocean. This ocean thus roared all around the land and the lake. From the fresh water of the Holy Lake, there came life in the sight of plants. There were flowers, trees, bushes, shrubs, grasses, and all sorts of fruits and vegetables. But soon they grew wild and soon the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena felt lonely. She created Five Holy animals. The first was the Gryphon, whose head was beaked and had a long tail and its back was covered in feathers. The second was a dragon who breathed fire from its mouth. The third was a Black Lion which she took from the Gryphon’s rib bone. The Fourth was the Bantha a large animal with fur and a long trunk, whose milk tastes like blueberries. The fifth animal she took great pride in for this one did not take one day to create. She took 300 years to create the Shinto Man and Shinto Woman. Shinto means child of Athena. For these children would be created in the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena’s Image. From the ocean and the fiery volcano they were born. Able to grow gills and swim under water with tails and walk on the beautiful paradise on land. The Mother Goddess Pallas Athena took a great stride in making sure that these people were just like her and taught them her will. This is her Will and thou must follow thy will of thy Mother, she said to the First Man and First Woman. In essence because we are made in her image we are all her children. Although we may not be God’s, she is the one way and the only path to righteousness. Category:Gabanian Religion Athenian, Tellawowian, Gods, and Godesses